


Answer

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: 🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunga_Salju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts).



Pertama kali melihat Harry, Severus dengan bias menuduhnya persis Ayahnya yang brengsek, James Potter. Dumbledore-lah yang mengoreksinya, mengingatkannya berulang-ulang akan mata hijau Lily. Severus menampik semua itu, tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Selama jadi pengajar di Hogwarts ia memusuhi Harry; bertahan atas asumsi betapa mirip Harry dengan Ayahnya, meski jauh di kemudian hari kenyataan membuktikan keakuratan observasi Dumbledore.

Ketimbang mirip James, Harry lebih mewarisi watak Lily.

Minus matanya sejelek Ayahnya, tentu. Wajahnya, keahliannya dalam terbang dan menangkap Snitch, bakatnya dalam sihir apapun yang menyangkut pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam, Harry sama seperti James. Tapi caranya berbicara, caranya mengamati situasi, mengambil keputusan, sifat impulsif dan kecenderungan mempercayai intuisi, semua itu adalah kebiasaan Lily. Setelah Hogwarts, setelah berhadapan sebagai sesama orang dewasa di tengah masyarakat, barulah pandangan Severus terbuka. Sikap toleran Harry kepadanya; ramah tetapi tidak ramah, sopan tetapi tidak sopan, benar-benar persis gaya Lily ketika memusuhi Severus dulu.

James Potter mungkin begajulan, tapi ia tak punya sifat mendendam. Lily Evans, adalah kebalikannya.

Ini terbukti jadi sandungan terberat Severus dalam memulai hubungan dengan Luna Lovegood.

Di awal mereka akhirnya -atau tepatnya Severus akhirnya!- setuju berkencan terang-terangan di mata publik dan masuk ke lingkup pergaulan Luna, Harry tersenyum lebar menyambut pengakuan mereka.

"Selamat Luna. Ini pantas dirayakan. Ah, kudengar dari Professor Mcgonagall Professor Snape juga baru-baru ini berulang tahun, yang ke 60?" Ia mengerling Severus, senyumannya tak redup sedikitpun.

Kata-kata itu ringan dan santai, tapi menghujam rasa rendah diri Severus akan jauhnya rentang usia di antara ia dan Luna. "43 tahun," ia menjawab kaku.

"Oops, my apology," Harry tertawa kecil, mengejek tanpa sedikitpun terdengar mengejek; kesamaannya dengan Lily sejenak mengguncang Severus. "Well... mari sama-sama kita rayakan!" Sejak kecil ia sudah jadi pusat perhatian, tak sulit bagi Harry untuk menyetir minat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan memancing Luna menjauh dari Severus, berlagak seolah tertarik mendengar kisah bahagia pasangan baru ini langsung dari mulut Luna sendiri, walau aslinya, Severus tahu, tidaklah demikian.

Terasing di keramaian, Severus sadar Harry tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Luna, dan terang-terangan ingin menjegal mereka berdua.

🍁🍁🍁

Geng Weasley, walau bermulut lancang, sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan pilihan Luna yang jatuh pada Severus. Si kembar Fred dan George, plus Ron, sering mengolok-olok Severus, tapi cuma itu, sekadar kata-kata. Hermione Granger jauh lebih tajam dan waspada, akan tetapi ia lebih menimbang perasaan Luna daripada pendapatnya pribadi mengenai Severus. Pelan tapi pasti, mereka menerima Severus di antara mereka.

Harry? Sayangnya tidak begitu.

Sejak jadi Kepala Auror, Harry semakin pandai bersilat lidah, belum lagi kebiasaannya minum teh dengan Minerva Mcgonagall juga semakin menempa ketajaman kritiknya hingga Severus mau tak mau merasa jeri. Seperti Lily, Harry menyerang lawan tepat pada kelemahan mereka, dalam kasus Severus; kecanggungannya dalam bersosialisasi dan ketidakpercayaan dirinya dalam menghadapi Luna. Untuk memanasi Severus, Harry selalu mengundang Rolf Scamander setiap kali mereka kumpul bareng dengan Luna. Rolf tertarik pada Luna sudah jadi rahasia umum, meski Luna sendiri hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Pun demikian, taktik halus Harry sukses menggoyahkan keyakinan Severus. Setiap kali melihat betapa seiya dan sekata Luna dengan Rolf, Severus selalu berpikir alangkah serasi keduanya. Memiliki pandangan yang sama, kesukaan yang sama, sama-sama masih muda...

Severus tak pernah berani melamar Luna, walau ia menyimpan sepasang cincin emas putih di brankas rahasianya. Setiap hari ia menyiapkan mental untuk kabar buruk; Luna akhirnya sadar siapa yang terbaik untuknya. Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi selama Luna bahagia, bagi Severus itu sudah cukup.

🍁🍁🍁🍁

Lethifold lepas di kawasan Muggle. Bukan hal biasa, namun Harry selalu siap akan kemungkinan terburuk. Yang pertama ia lakukan, adalah mengalihkan perhatian, lalu menjauhkan Muggle dari TKP, akan tetapi sebelum ia sempat meluncurkan patronus untuk mengusir makhluk jahat itu, seekor terwelu dari cahaya melesat cepat di kegelapan, melumpuhkan Lethifold. Harry segera mengurung makhluk itu dalam segel pengunci, berpaling dengan senyum lebar di bibir mengira sebuah kebetulan mendatangkan Luna sebagai bantuan, hanya untuk melihat Severus Snape berdiri dalam naungan bayang-bayang.

Harry terpaku, Severus juga diam saja. Pada akhirnya mereka berpisah tanpa bertukar sapa.

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

Saat perayaan thanksgiving di rumah Lovegood, disaksikan Xenophillius, keluarga Weasley dan seluruh teman Luna, Severus melamar Luna. Jelas ini kejutan buat semua orang, kejutan menyenangkan untuk Luna, kejutan pahit bagi Rolf, namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Harry yang memilih diam padahal selama ini dialah yang paling menentang.

"Tampaknya ada kapal yang tenggelam kali ini?" ledek Draco, mengingat seringnya Harry menyodorkan Rolf pada Luna.

Harry cuma mendengus.

"Mate, aku kecewa semudah itu kau merestui Snape dan Luna," komentar Ron di sebelah Harry. "Harusnya kita interogasi dia di sel bawah tanah Auror, peras seluruh jawaban dari mulutnya yang rapat segaris, apa benar dia serius terhadap Luna!"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," ujarnya pelan, "patronus pria itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban."

Ron dan Draco bertukar pandang, bingung, sementara Harry mengawasi Severus dan Luna yang kini berdansa di tengah keramaian, ditingkahi lagu 'On an Evening in Roma' yang mengalun dari gramophone.

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁


End file.
